Me Arrepiento
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Este song-fic se me ocurrió después de haber escuchado la canción "me arrepiento" de Alex Ubago y es un Hidasaku ya se rara la pareja pero me a mi me encanta XD… espero que les guste.


Yo: acá nosotras otra vez XD

**Inner: **y les traemos este song-fic de una pareja rara pero que se ve tan bien junta XD

Yo: verdad XD… mejor déjalos leer Inner pero antes unas aclaraciones:

-**_blabla-_**canción

-blabla- texto y diálogos

-_blabla_-diálogos vía telefónica

**Inner:** ahora si a leer

**ME ARREPIENTO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no me llamas por teléfono, es la señal que todo acabo,<strong>_

_**Antes lo hacías, y siempre era yo quien te pedía que no.**_

_**Desde ese día en que te abandone juraste volverías por mi**_

_**Yo no quería y no volviste más, y hoy te vengo a decir...**_

Han pasado exactamente dos meses desde que te deje, siempre me llamabas al teléfono pidiéndome que volviéramos pero yo como el grandísimo idiota que soy siempre me negué, ahora ya no me llamas mas eso significa que me has olvidado o simplemente te rendiste, extraño cuando lo hacías porque siempre al decirte que no me sentía feliz al saber que aun sufrías por mí, aun recuerdo ese día en que la cagueera día martes estábamos en el parque, tú con esa cabellera rosa, ojos de jade cual piedra preciosa y una sonrisa que mata de placer a cualquiera, Sakura eras y eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Yo me llamo Hidan, siempre fui muy guapo con mi cabellera plateada peinada hacia atrás y mis ojos violetas. Un hombre que por idiota perdió a lo que más amaba. Estábamos comiendo helado te veías feliz hasta que llame tu atención y te dije que nuestra relación se había acabado tu ese día me juras que volverías por mí, que me recuperarías, yo te pedí que no lo hicieras y no volviste jamás y hoy te diré una cosa si te llego a ver, pero soy gallina y en este momento te estoy llamando para arreglar el error que cometí antes…

_**Si estas contéstame, vamos atiéndeme**_

_**Yo sé que he sido un tonto y que, de ti me enamore...**_

_**Y no lo supe ver...**_

Llevo marcando a tu numero tres horas y no me atiendes, se que estas ahí porque, no lo sé tal vez mi imaginación me está enloqueciendo ya, pero si estas por favor contéstame que quiero remediar mi error, sé que soy un estúpido por dejarte y luego comprender que estaba locamente enamorado de ti y nunca comprendí eso, fui siego al no saberte valorar, me arrepiento con el alma por favor atiende ese maldito teléfono que te quiero recuperar, te quiero tener solo para mí y nadie más…

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero...**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón...**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**_

Por favor contesta ese malparido teléfono que quiero estar contigo que el tiempo solo me mata, solo por extrañarte como desquiciado y en este momento te seria sincero por lo que siento si atiendes ese aparato, dejare que mi corazón haga lo que nunca hizo confesar ese amor que siento por ti que esta latiendo desesperado para encontrarte, buscarte pero puede que ya sea tarde, puede que estés con alguien más y si es así ojala el si te sepa valorar porque yo me arrepiento de lo que paso con toda mi alma que preferiría sacrificarme a mí mismo a Jashin que vivir sin ti…

_**Cuando empezamos eras para mi, tan solo un pasatiempo nomas**_

_**Así que nunca te considere, y te pase a dejar.**_

_**Y ahora todo cambio quien te llama soy yo**_

_**Es que mi cálculo fallo inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy...**_

Mientras espero que me atiendas la llamada se me vino a la mente el día que te vi por primera vez, eso fue cuando me fui con mis amigos a buscar chicas para pasar un rato, íbamos caminando y te vi saliendo del colegio Konoha, te veías hermosa con el uniforme, ahí supe que serias tu mi conquista con la cual solo pasaría un rato. Unos cuatro meses después ya habíamos hablado y demás, descubrí que eras cuatro años menor que yo, decidí hacerte mi novia, tú te veías muy feliz creo que si era verdad que te habías enamorado de mí, yo hice lo que tenía planeado y te lleve a la cama pero por algún motivo no te deje hasta tiempo después. Pero ahora todo cambio, me di cuenta que te amaba cuando te vi con un muchacho que yo no conozco, me sentí celoso a morir ahí fue que descubrí que te amo y que había cometido el peor error del mundo. Y ahora mírenme yo llamándote para arreglar ese error porque nunca pensé que eso estaría haciendo, porque no te puedo olvidar hasta hoy sigo igual y hasta que vuelvas haré lo que nunca hice…

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero...**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón...**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**_

Cuando será que contestaras ese aparato que me muero por pedirte perdón… me contestaste que feliz estoy, pero el problema es que mierda te digo para que no me odies más y vuelvas con migo… ya se ojala y no la cague:

_-Que quieres Hidan- _me contestaste de manera cortante, eso hace que se me rompa el alma y piense que ya no me amas mas- _vamos dime que no tengo todo el día-_ no sabía que decir o hacer hasta que recordé lo que diría para remendar mi cagada y recuperarte mi amada.

-Sakura quiero decirte que lo lamento con mi alma, que no te supe valorar en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, que la cague al haberte alejado de mi y romperte el corazón porque fui pendejo y no comprendí que en verdad te amo y si tu ya me lograste olvidar lo entiendo y espero que seas feliz con aquel que sí te sepa valorar, pero quiero que te quede caro que siempre te amare y quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado por siempre…adiós- se me había quebrado la voz, deje que hablara mi corazón, nunca pensé que yo dijera algo como eso pero lo hice y no me arrepiento fue mejor hacer eso a que mi amada Sakura se quedara sin saber que la quiero recuperar y que la amo.

_-Hidan… no sé qué decirte hablemos en el parque dentro de una hora… adiós-_ dicho esto cortaste la llamada, al menos es un avance he estado esperando a que podamos hablar y por fin poderte recuperar, ojala y no lo vuelva a arruinar…

_**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**_

_**Y en este punto te seré sincero...**_

_**Y dejare que hable mi corazón...**_

_**Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**_

_**Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde, y me arrepiento de lo que paso...**_

Te espere durante una hora como habíamos quedado te veías hermosa bueno más de lo que eres, eso me puso sumamente nervioso pero ahora no lo puedo arruinar sino que te tengo que recuperar para ya no perderte más. Cuando estuvimos frente a frente nos decidimos sentar en una de las bancas cerca a la fuente, un lugar hermoso para arreglar este tipo de error. Decidí ser yo el que tomo la iniciativa de la conversación:

-Sakura antes que digas algo quiero que sepas que te quiero con migo otra vez para no alejarte mas, ya sé que fui un ahuevado al dejarte y romperte el corazón… pero nunca pensé que eso también me pasaría a mi porque yo me enamore de ti, te extraño, te amo, vuelve a mi lado… pero creo que ya es tarde porque puede que estés con alguien más y si es así espero que seas feliz- se me quebró la voz antes que ella pudiera decirme algo me levante y me empecé a alejar de ese lugar lo último que vi en tu cara fueron unas lagrimas, al menos ya dije todo esto, solo falta irme y no volver a molestarte.

-Hidan espera quiero decirte que yo tampoco te quiero perder porque aun te amo y si crees que estoy con alguien estas muy equivocado…-no te deje terminar porque ya me había apoderado de tus labios, me perdonaste y te quedaras conmigo y esta vez no seré idiota y no te perderé pero ¿quién era ese muchacho con quien te vi ese día? Lo tengo que saber.

-Pero hubo una vez que te vi con un muchacho que no sé quién era y bueno pensé que era tu novio, pero si no era tu novio ¿quién era?- lo solté la curiosidad me mataba quiero saber… me sonreíste eso me desconcertó pero te veías tan hermosa que no me importo.

-Que no recuerdas a Naruto mi mejor amigo el cual me pidió ser la dama de honor de su boda-creo que debí quedar como un estúpido al no recodar a Naruto pero ya no importa porque te tengo para mí y solo para mí y ya nunca te dejara.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que te recupere y no puedo ser más feliz en la vida porque en unos cuantos días será nuestra boda, remedie mi error y aprendí de el al saber que uno puede perder lo que más ama solo por ser idiota y no comprender ese hermoso sentimiento. Pero ya soy feliz porque te tengo y nunca te dejare ya mi amada Sakura.

* * *

><p>Yo: bueno espero que les haya gustado<p>

**Inner: **esperamos sus comentarios o sino… dejamos de escribir… bueno no XD

Yo: Inner yo dejo de escribir el mismo día que me gradué de alguna ingeniería el cual será nunca ¬¬

**Inner: **bueno ya… esperamos sus comentarios adiós y lindo día o noche XD

Yo: adiós


End file.
